daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Danevhen "D" Lavellan
Danevhen "D" Lavellan was leading a carefree life as a Dalish hunter, scout, as messenger for Keeper Deshanna when he attended the Conclave on a reconnaissance mission and walked away with an unimaginably altered future. After reluctantly serving as Inquisitor, he retired to Wycome. Overview Physical Appearance Danevhen is tall by elven standards and leanly built, bordering on skinny at times. Like many of his family members, he has red hair, freckles, heavy eyebrows and violet eyes which sometimes appear blue or gray, depending on the light. Running along the underside of his jaw on the left is a long scar which he's had ever since his niece Samahla's magic first showed itself. Danevhen has rather small ears for an elf, and he's extremely self-conscious about it. Personality Danevhen possesses a curious and facile mind and is insatiably curious about the world around him, especially different races and cultures. He's outgoing, charming, has a corny sense of humor, and makes friends easily. As a friend he's open-minded and supportive, a good listener, and eager to help in any way he can if there's trouble, although he has a tendency to give unwanted advice. He's also restless and has trouble with commitments to romantic partners and to causes. Although he evolves past this to a fair degree during his time as Inquisitor, there's always a little voice in his head saying, "Run away, leave all this behind, go somewhere where no one knows you and start a new life." He never acts on it, but the thought is there nevertheless. Needless to say, he's also very conflict-avoidant, and when faced with a difficult personal situation has a tendency to disappear both physically and emotionally. Danevhen is not a natural leader, and tends to make decisions with his heart instead of his head. This can be problematic since he's a terrible judge of people and their motivations and tends to be far too trusting, even gullible. As Inquisitor he relies heavily on his advisors, seeing them as co-leaders rather than subordinates. He's a relentless morning person. 'Talents and Skills' As Inquisitor, Danevhen hones his combat skills, which were initially instilled in him by his mentor Bel'assana, who believed that a Dalish hunter should not only be able to take down prey, but also stand ready to defend the clan against any threats. He's quick and formidable with his daggers and prefers those in combat, although he's also perfectly competent with a bow. Danevhen also has a set of more prosaic skills: he's a creative cook with a weakness for sweets and halla cheese, and learned to carve during his failed apprenticeship with his father Shiran, who was a master craftsman. What his carvings lacks in finesse they make up for in conveying movement and emotion. In addition, Danevhen is exceedingly proud of his carefully-honed carnal skills. Biography History Danevhen was born to Shiran Lavellan and his second bondmate, Laisa. At the time of his birth, Shiran was already in his sixties and Laisa's health was beginning to fail. They considered him their miracle child, and therefore doted on him. He has three considerably older siblings and several nieces and nephews who are close to him in age. From the time Danevhen was a toddler, Laisa was aravel-bound due to her health, so the responsibility of raising him fell largely to his oldest sister, Adahla, whose third child, Samahla, was roughly a year older than him. The two children had a fierce rivalry and squabbled endlessly, although they occassionally presented a united front in the face of discipline from the clan's adults. As an adolescent, Danevhen began spending much of his time alone exploring the areas surrounding his clan's camp, and there met and befriended a pair of human twins, Elliot and Emmaline Medina. He was with the twins when his mother finally succumbed to her illness. His father Shiran, hurt and angry that Danevhen wasn't there for his mother's final moments, decided to take a firmer hand with him and made him his own apprentice. It was a poor fit; Danevhen wanted to be a hunter and was resentful of his time in his father's workshop, and lacked Shiran's natural talent. On the eve of his sixteenth birthday, Shiran released Danevhen to an apprenticeship with Bel'assana, the only one of the clan's hunters willing to take responsibility for the impetuous boy. By his late teens, Danevhen's curious and questing nature was making him restless with clan life, and Keeper Deshanna, concerned that he would abandon the clan altogether, began to use him to run errands. In addition to liaising with other clans, Danevhen often found himself interacting with humans, either to make legitimate trades or to obtain elven texts or artifacts that the Keeper was seeking through whatever means necessary. When the Conclave was announced, therefore, Danevhen was the most logical person to send as a spy, given his experience traveling alone and his many interactions with humans. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 3: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Elf Category:Inquisitor Category:Rogue Category:Lavellan Category:Assassin Category:Ohnocantthink